


PeligROSA

by sunnyfreeze



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyfreeze/pseuds/sunnyfreeze
Summary: Jake introduces his two best friends, Rosa and Gina, to each other. That’s it. Literally nothing else happens.Really I just wanted a fic with this title to exist. Feel free to name an episode ‘PeligROSA,’ B99 writers. I give you permission.
Kudos: 17





	PeligROSA

She’s not sure how or why she started spending time with Jake outside of the Academy, but somehow it happened. Rosa actively tried to avoid making friends, but something about Peralta just made people like him, even when they couldn’t quite pinpoint why. When their friendship made training easier and more fun, Rosa decided to stop fighting it. 

Which is how she found herself walking into a bar on a Friday night, being introduced to his childhood best friend. 

“Rosa, this is Gina! Gina’s basically my cousin, but like not actually my cousin. But basically my cousin. We grew up together.”

Gina stuck out her hand and responded as if Jake had said nothing. “Hi, Gina Linetti. Any ounce of coolness that Jacob demonstrates, he learned from me. Anything else… I couldn’t be bothered to retrain him.”

“Hi. Rosa.”

They shook hands and Jake grinned. “Cool, cool, cool. My two fave girls, meeting, together! Other than my mom. Single mother, y’all! So. What do you guys want to drink? I’ve got the first round.”

“Oh, I’m not drinking tonight, Jakey. My body is a temple of dance, and alcohol only slows my vibe.” Gina flashed her wrists in a rapid flapping motion.

It took all of Rosa’s self-control to not raise her eyebrows. Her ballet instructor would have cracked Rosa’s wrists for that movement. “You dance?”

“Yes, I recently joined a dance troupe, the Horizontal Mambos, and found my calling. I’ve never had any formal training, but it turns out, I’m a natural.”

“Gina’s an assistant manager at a Sunglass Hut during the day, though. She got me these awesome shades at 15% off the other day.” Jake slipped on a pair of aviators. “How dope are these? I look exactly like Maverick! Wanna be my Goose, Diaz?”

“No thanks, I like living.”

“Okay, fine. But you do want a drink? Your usual?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

“Be right back.”

There was silence between Rosa and Gina for a few minutes until Jake returned with the drinks.

“So, Gina, what’s up with you and Blake?”

“Oh, Blake? Yeah, I dumped him.”

“What? But Nana told me you were engaged!”

“Oh, we were. For about six hours. Then I had to dump him. I found out that he— Did Nana not tell you this story?”

“No. There’s a story?”

“Ooh, you best settle in, Jake and Jake’s friend—”

“Rosa.”

“—because it is a doozy.”

Gina then proceeded to talk for 3.2 hours, approximately only mentioning her ex-fiancé about two and a half times, and failing to allow Jake and Rosa to say anything other than explicit reactions to her words.

Seven years later, Jake came up to Rosa’s desk at the Nine-Nine. “Hey, Rosa. What’s up?”

“Finishing the paperwork for that drug bust this morning. Why?”

“I just have a question for you. You remember my friend, Gina? I introduced you at the bar that time? I was thinking of recommending her for the Cap’s new assistant, since Alex is leaving. What do you think?”

“Yeah, sure. Not sure why you’re asking me, though.”

“Well, since you kind of hated her…”

“I didn’t hate her,” Rosa snorted. “She was hilarious. She picked out these sunglasses for me.” Rosa pointed to the glasses on her desk and Jake blinked at her.

“I am suddenly reevaluating every time I’ve ever introduced you to someone. We’re gonna talk about this more later.” And he left to talk Gina up to the Captain.


End file.
